


Luck

by cheshirejin



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of Bleach fanfiction short stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck

cross posted from fanfic bakeoff prompt 25 Lucky  
  
Title: Friendship  
Fandom: Bleach  
Author: cheshirejin  
Words: 243  
Rating: T  
Summary: Tatsuki and Orihime have a sleepover. Slice of life, friendship. One sided romance.  
Warnings: none

  


“ _This girl is going to kill me_.”  
  
Tatsuki looked on in horrified fascination as Orihime spooned mint jelly into her udon. The red head stirred it in, the shiny green jiggly stuff not so much melting as disintegrating into smaller and smaller chunks as she worked it into the noodles and broth.  Tatsuki didn’t even want to imagine what it tasted like, the thought made her slightly nauseous. Orihime looked up at her with big innocent eyes and asked if she wanted some and Tatsuki found herself nodding despite herself, she could not deny this girl anything. Hadn’t been able to for a while now. The first bite was strange and made her want to gag, but she saw Orihime smile at her encouragingly, so she finished her portion without complaint.

“This has been fun,” Orihime said to her later on as they lay on a futon settling in to sleep. “I feel so lucky to have the good friends that I have, especially you, Tatsuki.”

Tatsuki’s heart leapt in her chest. She was certain Orihime was in love with Ichigo, and she wouldn’t let on how deeply she felt for her best friend. “No, we are the lucky ones to have you in our lives.” She said after a moment patting Orihime on the shoulder. “Now, let’s get some sleep.”

“Okay, good night,” Orihime smiled widely at her before rolling over and making herself comfortable.

“ _This girl is going to kill me_.”

  


 

Title: Getting Lucky  
Fandom: Bleach  
Author: cheshirejin  
Words: 219  
Rating: T  
Summary: Mizuiro gets ready for a date  
Warnings:none

  
  


Mizuiro did a quick bit of man-scaping, surveyed the results in the mirror and sprayed a more than liberal coating of cheap, imported men’s body spray across his hairless, bare chest. Pulling on his clothes, finishing with a light green shirt, he checked his reflection in the mirror once more.

Good, the color set off his dark eyes and hair in a pleasant way. He was preparing for a date, and though it was nothing special, just a get together with one of the girls who he shared a lab table at science with last week, that didn’t mean he should be lax in his personal grooming. After all he never knew when he was going to get lucky.

This fact drove his friend, Keigo, crazy. The spaz would go on about how he had a way with the ladies, and hit on anything with a set of breasts, but of all of his male classmates Mizuiro thought he was probably the only one who wasn’t still a complete virgin. Not that he spent much time contemplating the amount of sexual experience his friends had. He had better things to consider, like what would be the best place to take his date to get into her good graces. Was she the one who liked pizza, or was it sushi?

  
  


  
  
  
Title: Cry about it  
Fandom: Bleach  
Author: cheshirejin  
Words: 137  
Rating: T  
Summary: Keigo is angru with Misuiro  
Warnings:none

  
  


Keigo was livid. How had his so called friend done it?

He had asked Michuru-san out hundreds of times and she had always been busy, but Misuiro shares a table with her in science class and, bam! He lands a date with the shy girl. And the shy girls are the ones who get really wild when you are alone too. He didn’t just tell Keigo about the date either, he smirked when he did it. He knew, dammit, he knew that he had been asking her out.  

Keigo sighed, he supposed he couldn’t blame Misuiro for his good luck in getting the girl to go out with him, and it wasn’t seemly to be so jealous of his friend’s good fortune, but when was it going to be his turn? He wanted to be loved too.

  


 

Title: Paradise  
Fandom: Bleach  
Author: cheshirejin  
Words: 114  
Rating: T  
Summary: Chizuru centric  
Warnings:none  
  
Chizuru stepped under the soft, warm spray of the shower. She slowly lathered rinsed and repeated with her favorite minty green shampoo as her eyes wandered over the lovely landscape around her. Life was good. She was able to take her time and let her eyes roam over the nubile young female bodies as they went about their business of showering and primping after gym class.

Some of her peers had felt nervous about her once they found out her orientation, but she usually managed to stick to looking and not staring or touching and soon things would settle again to a relaxed friendliness. After all she knew when not to push her luck.

 

 

Title: Store room Secrets  
Fandom: Bleach  
Author: cheshirejin  
Words: 282  
Rating: T  
Summary: Jinta wants something and has stumbled onto a way to get it.  
Warnings: none

  


Kisuke Urahara walked through his shop, his eyes shadowed by the green and white bucket hat he habitually wore. If he was aware he was being watched he didn’t show it. The one watching him was exercising extreme caution in his single minded pursuit of his quarry. Jinta scarcely dared to breathe, he was so close he could almost taste it. Suddenly he was rising into the air, and after a confused moment twistes his head around to see he was indeed being held by the back of his clothes several feet off the floor by Tessai who was giving him a dissaprooving look. Urahara’s head snapped around at the sudden movement in the corner of his vision.  
  
“What’s going on there, Tessai?” he asked.

“I told Ginta he had to pay for anything else he gives to that Kurosaki girl. He has been trying to get his hands on one of the new plush candy holders she was excited over the last time she was in.”

“Oh? Well I suppose he could work off the debt somehow...” Kisuke started only to be cut off.

“I thought so too, that is why I went to the store room earlier, to take inventory and restack the boxes.” Ginta said. “About two hours ago, right after lunch.” He added giving weight to his words.

“Oh, well then I guess you can have it, have a nice day.” Kisuke said waving as Tessai dropped the boy who landed heavily on his ass before grabbing his prize and taking off like a shot.

“I guess we are lucky that is all he asked for,” Tessai said, a blush heating his face, as Kisuke nodded in agreement.

  


 

 

Title: Green Tea and Silence  
Fandom: Bleach  
Author: cheshirejin  
Words: 207  
Rating: T  
Summary: Chad/Noba  
Warnings: none

The atmosphere between them was quiet and peaceful with just a hint of tension that always existed in the air when they were alone. Chad looked down into his cup, his shaggy outline reflecting in the steamy surface of the tea within. He absently fiddled with the green turtle plushy that had been left on the table. He had made an odd habit of touching it when he was alone and it was several moments before it dawned on him that his gentle kneading of the little plush body might make the other uncomfortable, all things considered. He stopped, looking up to see aquamarine eyes locked onto the offending hand, now sitting innocently next to the plush toy. He looked away, not wanting to make things any more awkward between them. If he was lucky Noba wouldn’t zip his hood shut and hide from him for the rest of the night.

It took him by surprise when he felt the tentative touch of another hand against his. Slowly he moved his fingers, making similar motions to what he had been doing before to the plush toy that was Noba’s alternate body. No words were said but the tension between them had grown and changed into something new that they both were more than willing to explore.

  
  



End file.
